


The Pain

by maej26



Category: Monday Night RAW - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Sports Entertainment, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maej26/pseuds/maej26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex helps Mike after their "I Quit" match with Cena from Over the Limit PPV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> At the time, I honestly thought I was only going to ever write one fic about these two. Needless to say, I was really surprised when I ended up writing another. Little did I know what the future would hold!
> 
> Enjoy :)

"I quit! I quit! I quit!" The Miz screamed out with half a voice. John Cena had just chased Miz around the arena whipping him relentlessly with a belt costing him the WWE Championship once again. Alex Riley finally made his way over and helped a beaten and bruised Miz back to their dressing room - Miz holding back tears the entire time. Once the two were finally alone, Miz collapsed to the floor. He didn't know what hurt more, the physical pain he had endured or the emotional pain of losing his shot at the Title. At that point Alex got a good look at the bright red welts marking Miz...marking Mike's back.

"Oh Mike, your back..." Alex started, concern plaguing his voice. He leaned down and gently touched Mike's shoulder careful not to touch any of the wounds. Mike winced in pain.

"Why do they always have to humiliate me like that? You and I should have won that match and I should be Champion right now. But instead I'm in here like a pathetic, torn up mess." Mike lowered his head in shame.

"I shouldn't have played that recording. We would have had Cena if we stayed on him a little while longer." Alex felt like he was a large part of the reason why his friend was in so much pain. Logically, he knew there wasn't anything he could have done differently since this was his job and he does what Creative tells him to do. That didn't stop him from feeling guilty though. Now, Alex was kneeling on the floor beside Mike looking over the welts. "I think a shower would do you some good."

Mike agreed and let Alex help him up. It hurt Mike's back to bend over to take off his boots and knee pads so Alex did the task for him. He was happy to help his friend in any way that he could. Mike was so drained he barely had the strength to remove the protective tape around his wrists. Alex helped with that also, gently going around and around until the tape was removed and Mike's bare wrists were exposed. As Mike left the room and went to take a shower, Alex took off his own boots and protective gear.

Alex listened for the shower to start and waited a minute before entering the bathroom. "Alex! What the hell? Can't you wait five minutes?"

"You know I have a weak bladder. I'll just be a second." Alex used this excuse time and time again. Secretly, he just wanted to catch a glimpse of Mike's naked silhouette against the textured glass door. His routine never failed him.

Mike always gave Alex a hard time but truth be told, he didn't mind at all. Alex heard Mike shudder a few times, the water droplets hitting his back like a thousand knives. The whimpers were almost too much for Alex to take. As he turned to leave, Mike called out, "Wait." Alex's heart began to thump harder in his chest. Mike had never stopped him from leaving before. "Do you think you could help me? My back, it just hurts too much and I can't reach to clean the wounds."

At this moment, Alex was getting a bit nervous but he could never walk away from Mike. Alex opened the shower door and stepped in, his face starting to feel hot but not from the heat of the shower because the water was cool. Mike was standing there in all his glory, his back facing Alex, his face towards the water. Alex's eyes drifted straight towards Mike's ass causing him to catch his breath but the welts soon became the focus of his attention. Mike handed his friend the bar of soap and Alex gently stroked it across the raw flesh. Alex could see and feel Mike's body become tense and knew the soap was the cause. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," Alex repeated wanting to lessen the pain. Mike leaned back into the taller man seeking comfort. Their bodies too close now that Alex had no choice but to stop washing Mike's back.

"Thank you," sighed Mike as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the crook of Alex's neck.

Alex moaned slightly before soothingly confessing into Mike's right ear, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He kissed Mike's exposed neck and then rested his head against Mike's ear. The two men stood like this for probably only half a minute but it felt like much longer. It took everything in Alex's power to break free from this position. He nudged Mike to stand upright so he could make sure all the soap was rinsed from his body. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Mike's waist, catching quite the eye full sending heat sparks to his cheeks once again. Since Alex still had his wrestling trunks on he just quickly dried himself off before grabbing another towel to gently dry off Mike's back. Mike was now standing in front of the mirror with Alex behind him patting his back dry. As the two men made eye contact through the mirror, Alex mumbled sadly, "I don't want to do this."

Mike's eyes widened, suddenly feeling mortified, "Oh, I thought..." His voice trailed off leaving a confused expression plastered on his face. He turned to face his former protégé, "Did I misread the situation?"

"What?" It took Alex a second to realize their lines got crossed. A goofy smile shot across his lips as he let out a laugh. Becoming serious again, Alex clarified, "No, I meant I don't want fight you tomorrow night on Raw. I don't want this to be our last night together."

Mike was relieved and disappointed at the same time. He tried to push the next phase of their storyline out of his head all day and now it all came crashing in on him. He realized he waited too long to act on his feelings for Alex. All that time they could have spent together is now gone and they'll never get it back. Mike ran his fingers through Alex's hair and looked up into his eyes, "I didn't want to think about that. It hurts more than the marks on my back."

"Does it hurt more than not being Champion?" Alex was testing Mike, unsure of the answer he'd receive.

Mike's eyebrows crinkled and his eyes became glossy. He exhaled and stated emphatically, "Much more." He held eye contact with Alex until the taller man knew with complete certainty that what he said was the absolute truth. Alex swallowed hard and the two men kissed for the first time; they kissed like it was their last time. Mike sank into Alex's arms but the pain from his external wounds was still too fresh. He winced uncontrollably, trying to catch the whimper before it escaped his lips but he was too late. Alex started to pull away not wanting to cause Mike anymore pain but Mike held on tight. "Don't let go. Never let go," Mike instructed knowing good and well there was nothing Alex wouldn't do for him. Slowly the pain melted away and all Mike could feel was the comfort of Alex's embrace.


End file.
